


Hey Remember That Time We Decided to Kiss Anywhere Except the Mouth

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Casual Racism, Casual Sex, Felix Being a Dick, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Uninformed Consent, pre-Felix showing his true colors, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: Tucker's horny and hates Felix.  Felix is horny and hates Tucker.  Cue sexytimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "forehead kisses" square on the Medic card for RvB Bingo Wars! I'm sorry, I don't know where this came from...

”Ground rules,” he says while they’re ripping off their clothes. “This is one-time only, I’m topping, and you can kiss me anywhere except the mouth.”

“Works for me,” Tucker responds. “I’ll just have to shut you up another way.”

“Promise?” Tucker doesn’t answer, just pushes him onto the bed and straddles him. Felix turns him over with a grunt. “I said I’m topping.”

“You can still top from the bottom, dude”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, actually, but I don’t mind this either as long as you stop talking and do—“ Felix shoves his dick in Tucker’s mouth for a second before pulling back out.

“It’s cute that you think I’d be _quiet_ in bed. Now get to sucking.”

“Yes, sir,” Tucker deadpans before adjusting his angle and complying.

“I like that, definitely call me sir.”

Tucker manages to glare at him while not interrupting his rhythm. Felix ignores him and starts rubbing his hands over Tucker’s chest. “Damn, you’re pretty fit for a guy who popped out a baby.”

Lavernius immediately removes Felix’s dick from his mouth. “Leave my fucking kid out of this.”

“Sorry, you’re right, not the time.” Tucker resumes his ministrations while Felix gently runs his hands over his dreads. “How do you get your hair so soft?”

“You know, it’s really hard to suck your cock when you keep asking questions. Either shut up or do something else.”

“Geez, you’re bossy.”

“Suck my dick.”

“Okay,” Felix shrugs before moving down to his penis. His mouth is softer than Tucker expected, and he’s clearly had some practice with this, which is nice. After a couple minutes, Felix sticks a finger inside him and he moans. The merc’s able to keep a pretty good rhythm going and soon he’s three fingers deep and Tucker’s painfully hard.

“Dude, stop fucking with me and fuck me.”

Felix releases Tucker and reaches for a condom on his dresser. “Should’ve known you’d be a power bottom.”

“Damn right.” Felix sticks it in with no warning, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Tucker. “Dude, what the fuck?!”

“Relax…”

“Not cool, man.” It’s a good thing Tucker’s an experienced bottom because Felix is giving it to him fast and rough, which just so happens to be exactly how Tucker likes it. Not that his current partner would know that because while he talks a lot he doesn’t really seem to care about anyone but himself. They cycle through several positions before eventually Tucker ends up where he started, straddling Felix and impaling himself on the guy’s average-sized dick. He’s getting kinda tired so he works it out of him, making Felix come with a shout. Tucker jacks himself as Felix unloads inside him and he climaxes as well. He grins as the droplets fall on the chatterbox’s skinny pale torso.

Just to fuck with him, Tucker removes the dick from his ass and hovers over him on all fours, face inches from his. He makes it seem like he’s going in for the kiss, but at the last second kisses Felix on the forehead and gets up. Felix looks at him confused as he throws his clothes on. “That was… fun? Whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow. We’re so gonna kick your ass this time!”

“Whatever you say, Tucker.”


End file.
